Grief
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: It's not easy losing a Pet, espically one like Buyo. revisted on 8/4/08


**Author's Note:** Spur of the moment one-shot.

Our weakest, favourite Goat, Buddy, who was born five months ago today, died in my arms, seriously. i was the only one with him when he died and it was horrible. He got the one kind of worm that actually kills.

So anyway, before i break down crying all over again, this story is about my grief for him expressed threw Kagome if and when she loses her cat, Buyo.

This story is deticatied to my brave little goat, Buddy who fought for life from the very beginning and sadly lost it way too early, like Shrek. Our House and Yard is a death trap for goats. Started with three goats, two had kids, then Biddy died, then Vader was taken away, Shrek died of tectnus and now Buddy's gone too. we only have Chino and Scout now. God if we lose them too to this yard, i'll die of heart break.

Anyway, I'll shut up and let you read.

Disclaimer: not mine and never will be. Belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

(8/4/08): I came back and fixed it up a bit, though it's still the same story.

* * *

**Grief**

Her heart hurt!

She was looking out her window at the shrine grounds, watching the sunset dance on the leaves of the God Tree.

The God Tree!

More tears flowed down her cheeks, but she ignores them, they do nothing, change nothing. All tears ever did was make you look weak and give you a really bad headache.

But that doesn't stop them from falling.

Why did it hurt so much, to have a pet die? They were an animal, not a human! Yet Kagome couldn't stop the pain in her heart nor the tears falling down her face.

Her poor cat.

Poor Buyo.

Always coming to hers or Sota's rescue whenever Gramps gave them weird, undesirable presents.

Just always there, ready to comfort in the only way he could, lying on top of their stomaches when they were down.

Always happy to play with Inuyasha as long as he wasn't to rough.

Inuyasha!

Kagome closed her eyes, how was he going to react to the news of Buyo passing. Everyone in the family knew Inuyasha adored Buyo, in his own strange way and would be extremely upset to hear the cat had died.

Died.

Kagome felt another sob rack her body. This was ridicules, this such high level of grief. She couldn't remember feeling this upset when her father died, then again she really didn't remember much from the time her father died. But still, this pain shouldn't be so overwhelming, yet it was.

"Kagome?"

Kagome awoke with a start. Why was she in her bed? She couldn't remember getting up to go to bed. Hadn't she fallen asleep by her window? Then, if so why…how was she in her bed. And why was her room dark?

Though it wasn't completely dark. The full moon shone brightly threw her open window. Open?

She hadn't left her window open again had she? She stared at her window for her couple of minutes, ignoring the tiredness and scratching feeling in her eyes. She must have rubbed them and cry them raw.

She suddenly felt a warm breeze blow against her neck and quickly looked away from her window to meet a pair of bright golden eyes.

Startled as she was to see a pair of golden eyes staring at her, so close to her face, in the darkness, she was too tired to scream or to do anything at all.

Anyway she had nothing to fear.

"Hi" she croaked. Inuyasha shifted uncomfortable from where he crotched beside her bed. He knew something was up, something bad and sad, that had sent the whole family into emotional turmoil.

Without really thinking about what he was doing, he reached out with a clawed hand and stroked her cheek with a quick, swift movement that was so light, that if Kagome hadn't seen Inuyasha doing it, she wouldn't have felt it at all.

Unsatisfied by the lack of contact that she, at this moment, so desperately needed, she wiggled towards him and the edge of her bed, in danger of falling off.

"What's wrong?" he whispered gently, but Kagome shook her head, her throat suddenly choked with grief, disabling her voice.

Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks and a strangled sob burst from her lips. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hide her foolish, childish tears from Inuyasha.

How weak he must think she was, to cry for such a trivial reason, even though she knew he didn't know what the reason for her crying was yet, but when he did he would think she was truly weak.

Inuyasha frown at her, and gently brushed at her tears that rolled down her cheeks. Why was she so sad?

He looked around her room and noticed something that was always there when she was, and he guessed when she wasn't, too.

Where was Buyo?

He suddenly remember smelling freshly dug soil at the base of the God Tree when he came bounding out pass it on his way to Kagome's room.

He also remembered smelling Buyo at the God Trees base too, but hadn't thought much of it since he had quickly caught scent of Kagome's tears on the wind. And he had completely forgotten it when he had found a tear streaked, sleeping Kagome, leaning heavily on her window sill. He had gently move her from that uncomfortable position to the bed, where she now lay. Though he was a little annoyed at her, for putting herself in danger of falling off it.

He reached up with his other hand and placed it on her stomach, forcing her to roll to the safe middle of the bed.

Kagome let out a grumbling noise and wiggled and fought against his hand, desperate to stay as close to him as possible. Inuyasha finally gave up and in the end crawled up on to the bed beside her, so that she would be safe and still close to him.

"What's the matter?" He asked again, trying hard not to smile as Kagome snuggled up against his chest. Kagome shook her head again and buried it in his chest.

"Did something happen to the Cat?" he asked gently. Kagome shoulders shook and suddenly he could fell a dab spots formig on the front of his Robe of the Fire Rat.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed into his chest. Inuyasha thanked his stars that he had such good hearing, for if he didn't he wouldn't have understood a word of what she had just choked out.

"Why?"

"For crying, it so stupid to be crying over a Cat."

"Why?"

"Because he was just a pet, not a person, just a pet." She sobbed.

"So what, you loved the cat, right?" Inuyasha hissed at her, Kagome raised her head from his chest, startled by this reaction but nodded anyway.

"So why do you feel stupid crying over it, you loved Buyo and now he's _gone_," The word stuck in his throat but he continued, "You have all the right to cry. Don't feel stupid to mourn for something you've lost." Then he went red in the face, now he felt stupid. Kagome stared at Inuyasha in a whole new light and smiled for the first time all day.

"If your need to cry, Cry. If you don't need to, pull yourself together, geez." He snapped sharply, sounding far more like his blunt self but Kagome didn't care. She continued to smile softly, even though tears still fell from her eyes and her heart still felt like breaking, she still smiled.

"Think of the good things." Inuyasha advised suddenly, very gently and Kagome nodded. She laid her head back on his chest and thought about all the good times she and Inuyasha had had with her over-weigh, spoilt-rotten, at times picked on Cat.

The tears still fell and the heart still ached but she smiled and thought and remembered and finally fell asleep, safe in her dog-boy's arms. Her dog-boy who loved and tormented her poor cat. She smiled and the last tear fell and she closed her tired eyes once more and let sleep take her.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note (8/4/08): **I hope that's all the errors, there are probably more I've over looked, but i think I got most of them. Yeah, when I wrote this, i wasn't thinking straight, I was really, really upset over losing Buddy.

Well anyway, i hope you guys enjoyed this.

see ya.


End file.
